paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Panic Room
Panic Room — это ограбление в PAYDAY: The Heist. Описание Команда должна выкрасть целую комнату, доверху набитую деньгами. Ограбление начинается с приглашения одним из наркобаронов в обычное здание с целью осуществления товарно-денежных отношений. Притворяясь покупателями, наши герои должны найти местоположение их добычи — украсть бронированную комнату с наличными. Начало ограбления лучше организовывать после того, как вы найдете Чавеса, у которого имеется ключ от секретной комнаты. После того, как игроки получат ключ (связав или убив Чавеса), они должны пилами отцепить кабинку с деньгами от дома, к которому она прибита. Две пилы на третьем и две на четвёртом этаже. После того, как кабинку отсоединяют от дома, прилетит вертолёт и сбросит заряды C4. Сумка может упасть на крыше, на переднем фасаде здания, или же на задней аллее. Используя С4, команда должна взорвать комнаты, которыми окружена кабина. После взрыва следует охранять вертолёт, пока он не опустит магнит к кабинке, затем одному из членов команды нужно прицепить магнит к крыше кабины. После этого, когда вертолёт улетит, — следует бежать вниз к задней аллее, в подвал. В здании находится более десяти пачек купюр. Собрав десять, команда может получить достижение "Are there more than two?" (десять пачек должен собрать только один человек и, соответственно, достижение дается только тому, кто его выполнил). Прохождение Связанные достижения Достижения= |-|Выполнение= Это достижение может быть разблокировано только игроком, который лично собирает эти десять пачек, поэтому игроки-люди могут помешать заработать достижение. Местоположения пачек генерируются случайным образом для каждого нового ограбления, иногда на локации их более десяти. Обычно пачки расположены на полу, возле вентиляционных отверстий, в ящиках, на мебели и на прилавках. Деньги иногда можно найти на крыше, возле вентиляционного отверстия или даже на земле. Никакие пачки не могут быть уничтожены взрывом C4. Команда может обыскать большую часть здания без сопротивления противника, поэтому следует воздержаться от открытия хранилища с деньгами после зачистки здания. Однако, внутри комнаты рядом с хранилищем также может находиться пачка денег, а некоторые другие комнаты становятся доступными только тогда, когда полиция ломает двери, поэтому для достижения цели часто необходимо продвижение по ограблению. Игрок с уровнем репутации 145 или выше может быстро найти десять пачек в комнате 145, которая может быть открыта только на сложности Overkill 145+. Чтобы открыть комнату 145, следует взять лом из прачечной (если комната закрыта, можно спрыгнуть со второго этажа к окну прачечной), открыть им запертую дверь на втором этаже и осмотреть помещение. В комнате находится 40 пачек, поэтому все четыре игрока могут разблокировать достижение за одно прохождение, если каждый соберет ровно по 10 пачек. Иногда ванная комната внутри комнаты также может быть открыта, что предоставит доступ к еще большему количеству пачек. Лом можно получить только после начала громкой стадии ограбления, и он не выделен, что затрудняет его поиск. Есть несколько возможных мест, в которых может появиться лом, но наиболее распространенным является прачечная. В отличие от других ограблений с ломами, лом Panic Room не является обязательным предметом, и появиться может только один на все ограбление. Несмотря на описание, отсчет начинается тогда, когда игроки надевают маски. Не следует начинать сделку с наркотиками сразу, рекомендуется зайти внутрь и сразу пройти через бандитов блокирующих путь наверх. Чавес появляется на 4-м этаже и пойдет наверх или вниз. Его можно убить его или связать, чтобы взять его ключ, хотя его убийство ускорит процесс и не наложит штрафа, как за гражданского. Также есть небольшой шанс его появления в комнате с наркотиками на первом этаже, делая достижение ещё проще. Из-за количества убийств, требуемого за короткий промежуток времени, рекомендуется делать это с как можно большим количеством игроков-людей. Команда должна разделить этажи так, чтобы каждый игрок зачистил свой этаж. Игрок, который находит Чавеса, должен убить его на месте, взять его ключ, закончить зачистку назначенной ему зоны, а затем открыть комнату с хранилищем, поскольку в ней обычно находится 2-3 гангстера (не забудьте проверить пожарную лестницу). Другой игрок должен ждать на другом конце третьего этажа, чтобы открыть дверь, так как за ней обычно тоже находится один гангстер. На ограблении есть несколько хороших мест для защиты граффити, в основном за вентиляционными отверстиями или главной лестницей. Игроки должны немного разойтись и быстро устранять полицейских которые выходят с главной лестницы (если она открыта, но иногда она закрыта, что облегчает достижение), тех, кто прыгает на крышу с двух соседних зданий, тех, кто поднимается из-за главной лестницы и тех, кто поднимается по пожарной лестнице. Однако, иногда вертолет SWAT появляется на крыше и сбрасывает врагов рядом с граффити, поэтому рекомендуется сначала их уничтожить. Примечания *На сложности Overkill 145+, есть закрытая комната на втором этаже, которая может быть открыта монтировкой, лежащей либо на задней аллее ближе к заставе (на другой стороне здания от начала ограбления), или в лобби (где стоят стиральные машины). В комнате лежит куча пачек с деньгами. Это является самым легким путем получить достижение "Are there more than two?", но нужна репутация 145+, чтобы открыть эту комнату. В этой комнате также есть ещё одна закрытая дверь, которую опять же можно открыть монтировкой, но только на сложности Overkill 145+. Снова предоставляет вам небольшой куш. **Компания Overkill Software однажды объявила, что те, кто найдет монтировку на сложности Overkill 145+, сможет использовать её как оружие. Разработчики так и не ввели её в качестве оружия. *На ограблении имеется боксерская груша с логотипом Overkill Software *В одной из уборных здания можно найти огромную зубную щетку. Раньше она была меньше, но разработчики сделали её больше. На изменение размера повлияли комментарии пользователя YouTube под ником Uberhaxornova. **Оружие из PAYDAY 2 Заточка Новы ссылается на большую щетку. *Иногда, один из гангстеров может закричать "Eat shit and die!", что является отсылкой к игре Duke Nukem. *Иногда, на сложности Hard и выше, ограбление может начаться сразу с перестрелки, без состоявшейся сделки. *Можно найти четыре аптечки из игры Left 4 Dead. *Согласно вступительному диалогу из A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack, отпечатки первого Хокстона на комнате послужили доказательством его причастности к ограблениям. *Когда будет заложено C4, грабитель может сказать "We're all clear, now let's blow this thing and go home!". Это цитата Хана Соло из Звёздных войн. en: Panic Room *Даллас может сказать, что он установил последнюю пилу или C4, в не зависимости от того, который из игроков это сделал на самом деле. *Единственное ограбление, имеющее два саундтрека, а не один. Видео center|500px Галерея PanicRoom trailer Shields.jpg PanicRoom magnet.jpg PanicRoom first-aid kits.jpg|4 аптечки из Left 4 Dead. PanicRoom giant toothbrush.jpg|Огромная зубная щётка Категория:Ограбления PAYDAY: The Heist Категория:Завершенные статьи